smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Goblin's Admiration/Part 3
Pease note that only Numbuh 404 may edit this page. New Ideas Renewing Hope “Wake up, Mr. Mystico!” He sprang up with a yelp and took a defensive stance only to see the Smurflings surrounding him, and they were no threat (considering their general smurfy nature). He shook himself off and stood as he asked, “Don’t you kids know it’s bad luck disturbing a Goblin?” “We’re awful sorry, but Papa Smurf wants you back in the village,” Nat explained, pointing over his shoulder, “He says Moxette found some smurfy flowers.” With a shrug Mystico followed them back to the center where the older Smurfs waited. He noticed Sassette had a tiny daisy in her hat, but didn’t bring it up, believing she was experimenting with her style like Smurfette would sometimes do. As Nat had said, Moxette was holding a few white and yellow flowers – upon closer inspection, he realized they were Snapdragons, the Goblin’s simplest symbol of love. He took them from her and nodded, accepting them for usage. Likewise, Moxette smiled and held her hands behind her back as Papa Smurf addressed him. "Before you go, Mystico, let me first tell you something about the flowers,” he said, “I smurfed a potion onto the petals to enhance their fragrance. When Vira smurfs them, the scent should be powerful enough to soften her feelings for you.” "Interesting,” was the Goblin’s only reply. He transferred them from his hand to his mouth, firmly but gently nipping the stems, and stretched his arms in preparation to take off. Before he did so, Papa added, “Take Moxette with you in case something unsmurfy befalls you.” Mystico glanced at the female and nodded to Papa before jumping into the air. He flapped incessantly and moved over her, plucking her off the ground by the arms with his feet – when she gave him a suspicious eye, he winked and beat his wings, gaining altitude until he felt it was safe to surge forward. "’Next time I’ll fly’ I told him,” she mused, watching the passing ground, “Well, next time I think I’ll walk.” She could hear her friend chuckling above her. . . . The water trickled down a tiny slope, becoming a stream, as Vira strolled along the bank of a pond frocked with reeds. She tried to avoid her reflection, but her true nature proved she had a hint of vanity; she knelt down and preened, mostly paying attention to her dark hair. She removed her cap and smoothed out her bangs before putting it back on, and then she heard something – limbs moving against clothes. She turned her head and slowly stood up, noticing only Mystico standing with his hands behind his back. "You again,” she sighed, “My answer is still no, Misty. Give it up.” She discouraged eye contact from that point on, crossing her arms with her back to him, but could hear him approaching. For a minute she ignored him and he was quiet. “Do you like flowers?” he asked simply. Hesitantly she replied, “Yes,” and then he revealed the snapdragons from behind his back. For a moment she didn’t move – she had no direct reaction to them. However, she accepted and studied them while he took a step back; she sniffed them and twitched her nose, holding them away from her face. "These are a lot stronger than usual, Misty,” she remarked suspiciously. "Well, I had a friend enhance the scent thinking you’d like that better,” he admitted with pride. She rubbed her nose with her arm and handed them back to him. He took them in one hand and added in a slightly more disheartened tone, “I guess not...” "They’re just too strong,” she insisted, re-crossing her arms. She returned to the edge of the water and crouched down, scooping up some water in her hands and washed her face. “Nice try, Misty, but I’m not going to be your mate so you might as well leave me alone.” Rather than argue, he surrendered and told her he’d return later; with a sigh he sauntered away into the underbrush where Moxette was hidden. Having watched their interactions and seeing how the flowers failed, she patted his back. “We’ll try something else when we smurf back to the village," she stated. "Sounds fine,” he replied with a light shrug. He started to open his wings, but was interrupted when she said she’d rather walk. “It’s faster than walking,” he disagreed, “and it’s getting late. Before you know it, it’ll be dark, so I’m flying.” She tried to protest, but he curled his long feet around her arms, hoisting her off the ground with a few powerful beats – she gave up, having no chance of winning now. . . . Back in Papa Smurf’s lab, they explained what had happened and asked for a new idea. The old Smurf contemplated their story for a minute, curious for the reason his potion didn’t work. “I know I smurfed the right ingredients,” he said, holding one hand behind his back and the other on his chin, “Vira is quite a strange creature. I’ve never known anyone who could smurf something as powerful as my fragrance enhancer, but I suppose I can find something else with more potency.” “We appreciate your help, Papa Smurf,” Moxette stated. As he walked over to his bookshelf, the door opened and in jogged the Smurflings. The boys crowded around Mystico while Sassette stole Moxette’s attention, asking them questions about Vira – how they met, what’s she like, did she like the flowers – until the Goblin backed himself into the wall. Getting the hint faster than the little ones, his companion shooed them off. "We’ll tell you all about her after we smurf up a new plan,” she alleged, “Now smurf along and play.” They groaned and trudged out, and she closed the door after them. “Those Smurflings can be quite a handful, can’t they, Mystico?” she joked. He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the wall as he agreed. "Here we are,” Papa Smurf announced, reading one of the pages in an old red bound book, “I’m certain this will smurf your girl trouble, Mystico. It’s an old recipe from the Middle East called Desert Flower with the ability to attract females with the tiniest amount.” He lifted his head and looked at the Goblin as he and Moxette exchanged hopeful glances, continuing. "It's a very smurfy perfume that I came across once in my travels with Grandpa Smurf when we met with the Mystic Magi for help with our time crystals. He may have not been much help, but by smurf, the perfume was quite a treasure to smurf.” Then he laid the book on his table and skimmed the list of ingredients before rummaging through his cabinets. For a minute he went back and forth pulling out bottles and jars, placing them on his table, and glancing down the list for whatever came next. "I seem to be missing one ingredient,” he said, “The petals of a dried cactus flower.” "How do we find that, Papa Smurf?” Moxette asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Let’s see – ah, here we are.” He turned the page and read one sentence aloud, “’Cactus flowers grow on cacti which are indigenous to desert regions. Humans have been known to relocate these plants for exotic potting in their gardens, and the flowers bloom frequently.’” “Humans, huh?” Mystico wondered softly, thinking of something, “Would any around here have any cactus we could take?” Papa Smurf smiled and nodded. "Yes,” he replied, “King Gerard had a few specimens imported from the Middle East fairly recently after having them recommended by Clockwork for his courtyard. I’m sure he would be more than happy to smurf you a flower or two.” "Good, then we’ll start for his kingdom immediately,” Moxette announced, turning to her companion, “We can take Feathers.” He agreed and they raced out the door – more like ''he ''raced out and she hurried to catch up as Papa Smurf wished them good luck. Author's Notes It's nice to know I had at least two illustrations for this story. Maybe someday I'll make time to create more. Continuation *Part 2 *Part 4 Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:The Goblin's Admiration chapters